powerrangersspooffandomcom-20200216-history
Dierks Bentley
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Dierks Bentley is the second Red Mighty Morphin Ranger. He is the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Personality Dierks is a very kind-hearted and outgoing young man who genuinely has the greater good in mind. He is community minded and puts the well being of those who surround him before his own; particularly women and children. Dierks is gifted with natural leadership and the capacity to accumulate great wealth. He has great talent for management in all areas of life, especially in business and financial matters. Dierks is also a natural leader. He takes charge of a situation without meaning to and people follow his lead without question. Because of this, Dierks feels a great deal of responsibility for his allies and will try to bear the brunt of the responsibility and burden of their actions. And if he ever fails them, he can be tormented with feelings of guilt that can affect his confidence. Like all of the other Rangers, Dierk is heroic and self-sacrificing to a fault. He is focused, determined and will never walk away from a fight. Dierks is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Rita Repulsa and her minions. Dierks' standout personality trait is his general enthusiasm and upbeat attitude. He is the group’s "Mr. Fanservice", meaning he is the perennial flirtatious one when it comes to every woman. Dierks loves to be the center of attention in a good way, and often sings in front of the others. He is also the group’s romantic member and spends much of pursuing women's hearts and he always wins. Dierks is a charming guy who’s never had trouble with the one-liner, nor lacked confidence around women. Dierks is the best representation of a smooth-talking, fun-loving, charismatic and suave Caucasian man. He is funny; always up for a good joke. He is confident and powerful to the point he could take on Rita’s creatures solo dolo if/when he got separated from the squad. Dierks is very skilled and lethal enough to be squad leader and is the leading man in battle when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Dierks is fair and liked to include everyone in on the fun or fight, with a great example being when he would slow down and tone down his lightning quick fighting moves on order to mimic the moves and simultaneously attack. Dierks is a smooth-talking ladies' man, seen with his arm wrapped around women on a regular basis at the Youth Center or trying his hardest to win. Dierks is so cool and confident that came running when he didn’t know what to do about his feelings. Entrepreneurial and progressive, Dierks is ever-striving, heading for the top, and enjoying an enterprising, ambitious and determined personality to do things well, and an unyielding dedication to his plan until the goals are achieved. He bounces back easily from setbacks and can overcome any adversities or obstacles thrown in his way. There is danger, however that his trait of determination and dedication will shift to stubbornness, making Dierks cling to ideas and projects well past their fruitious season. It is a good idea for him to keep fresh pipeline of ideas to make it easier to replace outdated plans by new and better ones. Physical Appearance Dierks is a good-looking Caucasian man. He has short honey blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and has a slender, muscular physique which is obviously the byproduct of couple hours in the gym. Like all of the Rangers, Dierks dresses almost exclusively in the same colour of his Ranger designation. In Dierks' case, this is red. Dierks' outfits are all made up of varying shades of white and red; he tends to stick to dark shorts or jeans, and shirts. Occasionally, he wore red and black shirts. Abilities Dierks has become a good hand-to-hand combatant and fighter thanks to his training with the other Rangers. Dierks is a brilliant karateka (practitioner of the martial art karate). Of all the rangers, only Luke is his equal in melee combat. Dierks has also received rigorous training in martial arts. As the Red Power Ranger, Dierks has received the most extensive training in fighting and martial arts. He is capable of defeating many enemies at once and easily incapaticating monsters greatly larger than him, through grapples, holds, wristlocks, punches, and martial arts kicks. This is how he easily beat up all of his enemies in his human and ranger form. Dierks is exceptionally agile and is capable of moving his body with ease no matter what the situation is. He can easily do front flips, back flips, and jump long distances. Weapons As the Red Ranger, Dierks wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be converted into a high-powered laser gun. Additionally, Dierks can summon his “Power Sword” at will. This razor edged weapon can be wielded in either one or both of his hands, and can channel Dierks' own energy through the blade; increasing its destructive power. When necessary, the Power Sword can be combined with the other Rangers “Power Weapons” to form a large crossbow like weapon; the Power Blaster. The Power Sword is the “key” to the Power Blaster and acts as the main source of power for the weapon. Dierks utilizes a Wrist Communicator to keep in close contact with his fellow Rangers and Zordon in the command centre. The communicator appears to be watch-like device that Dierks wears on his left wrist. In addition to its standard cell-phone like features, the Wrist Communicator can access the Rangers’ Command Center’s Teleportation system remotely; allowing Dierks to teleport wherever he needs to go at will. Finally, when clad in his Red Ranger Uniform Dierks gains the ability to summon and pilot the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, Dierks' Red Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Dierks must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Tyrannosaurus.” Until he does so, Dierks is a normal human adult and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. Quotes “It’s Morphin’ time!” “Tyrannosaurus!” "Zordon! We need Dinozord Power, NOW!” Dierks: “So, Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human?”  Goldar: “No human’s ever defeated Goldar!”  Dierks: “Well, I’m gonna change that!” “Isn’t the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting? The world needs us, Rangers.” “Back to action!”